


Children of Darkness and Blood

by destroyaUnicorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, human!Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyaUnicorn/pseuds/destroyaUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska makes another of his little parties at the lake, and invites Dave Strider - her flushed crush - but gets to toast a John Egbert, a Rose Lalonde and a troupe of people who hate her.</p><p>Meanwhile, a very strange group of unknowns arrives at the party, ending all joy.</p><p>Okay, but what about this corpse? And that kid out?</p><p>And Nepeta, what is it all?<br/>"FOR THE HONOR AND GLORY OF SATAN, OF COURSE... I mean, meow :33"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> ACT 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like itttttt~~~  
> Echoey and Gliese are both fantrolls made by me and my best friend/moirail <333  
> SPOILER: they are kismesis!!!!!!!
> 
> I WANT YOU ALL SHIPPING THEM!
> 
> It's my second fic, and hope you like it !  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

**== > ACT 1**

You are a Young boy who runs breathless into the forest. The night is so terribly cold and the wind howls so terrifying. The moon barely appears in the sky, except for a thin line, a thin and almost sarcastic smile. It seems that nature laughs at this poor doomed.

You stumble countless times, each time taking longer to get up. You no longer you know how long can you still run, but you know that sooner or later you will get exhausted, and that's when they'll get you.

“I’m doomed. I’m gonna die... Today...” you think.

"Poor mortal..." A firm and feminine voice echoed through the forest. "Nobody told you to mess with the wrong people."

You keep running until stumble on a fallen branch and fall down on an embankment, rolling down until you hit a tree. You scream in pain, one or two bones must have broken in this fall.

"John! John!” a male voice screams through the forest. You recognize the voice and realize that Dave Strider is calling for you. Oh, apparently you now have a name sir. John.

Another guy comes up among the trees. He is blond, tall, wears a blouse with red hoodie with a drawing of vinyl disc in the center and wears dark glasses - despite being night - and uses spiked hair. "John! Where are you?" he shouts.

You see him amid the trees, but it seems he still can’t find you. You try to get up but the pain stops you. Your whole body hurts, even scream in pain you can't. "D-Dave..." you murmur. Shortly afterwards, you feel someone approaching. The steps are slow and calm.

"John...?” you hear a male voice calling you. "Dave... H-help me..." you try to say.

Dave finds you and hugs you. "What happened, why are you here, why are you bruised?"

You try to answer, but you can’t. You just surrender to exhaustion and pass out.

 

**> A few hours ago, but not many**

You are now Dave Strider. At this point, you are in a party at Vriska Serket's lake house, the most spoiled and rich preppy girl of your school. She is the richest, the most snobbish, the most attention whore. Although she has all the men and boys and dogs and humans to her feet, she does not have YOUR attention. You think her tedious and boring, and she knows it, but she insists on flirting with you.

"Hello, Strider! Having fun in my small party?" She says. The alcohol smell invades your nose. It is too strong, how much did she already drink?

"Hum... Yeah, I've been in worse parties... I am looking for John, have you seen him around?" You and John are best friends since, like, forever. You were born friends - or at least pre-destined to be friends. By far, he is the most important person to you and you know he feels the same way. Vriska knows this feeling you nurse for each other and die of jealousy.

"Oh hey, I saw that loser in the room with the notebook on. Oh gods, who carries a notebook to a party? Instead of dancing, drinking and having fun, he prefers to be playing that ridiculous little game."

"Thanks, I'll look for him there." You say goodbye with a nod, but Vriska handle your arm.

"No way mister: you stay. I want you here. Actually, I want YOU." She pulls you close and hugs you. Your faces are close and you can taste the alcohol in her bloodstream. She kisses you on your cheek, on your neck, on your chin... You don’t know if she's trying to seduce you, or too drunk to find your mouth. In either case, she will get a great big "NO".

"Vriska, Vriska... Stop." you say, pushing her away.

"What's up, Strider? Am I not good enough for you? Sweetheart, I'm the best at this school, perhaps the city! Maybe the world! You will never find someone better than me. EVER! So just give me some of your 'Dick Strider'...”

"Vriska, I'll look for John." You turn and walk away as soon as possible. At each step, you guilt and regret yourself for leaving John alone. You knew he would be isolated, he would suffer bullying or anything. What if... What if they had done something serious with him?

You look for John for 2 whole hours, searching in every place of the house and huge yard, without success. You want to cry, but you know it's not time. You HAVE to find John. When your hopes were almost over, you receive a message on pesterchum on your phone.

 

**\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --**

TT: Apparently, John disappeared. We have to wait for 48 hours to make a police report.

TG: ok and what do we do keep looking for him

TT: Calm down, Dave. Keep looking for him here in Vriska's house. You can try looking for him near the lake and the banks ... I hate to think this, but maybe it has been taken there.

TG: do you think he is okay

TT: I hope it is. At least, I hope you're at least alive.

TG: dont even think such a thing lalonde

TT: I'll look for him. Do the same.

**\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --**

You hate yourself for letting something like that happen. You hate yourself for leaving John alone. You hate yourself for being friends and for feeling something so strong for him. You hate yourself for loving him. And you love him no matter what.

 

**> Be the girl**

You are now the girl, whose name is Rose Lalonde. You just closed the pesterchum conversation with Dave Strider, and now you are worried about John. You two are very close, and you love him too - as a friend. You know the strong feeling that Dave feels for John, although he was never open about it.

You are at the Vriska's party, in one of the empty rooms. The others are occupied by drunken teenagers using drugs and having sex like there's no tomorrow. And for some reason you do not really believe that there will be a tomorrow. You've looked all over the house, and part of the yard. Dave went to the lake and surroundings, and you no longer know where to look. You then decide to use something that you did not use for long: magic.

All you need is a quiet place and something that belongs to John. You can go to the forest, far enough from the chaos of the party, but you don't have anything that is, in fact, of John. You have a necklace that John gave you. It's a simple necklace, just a black ribbon with a pending suit of Diamonds. He said this represents your friendship. Technically, it's not John, but it was. Not to mention that it was a gift given from the heart and soul in honor of your friendship, it strengthens any spell. "It has to work."

You move away from house and goes to the forest. The night is so terribly cold and the wind howls so terrifying. The moon barely appears in the sky, except for a thin line, a thin and almost sarcastic smile. "Stop laughing at me, stupid night."

You sit in a clearing. The place is open enough for you to realize that someone is approaching. Also, you can see the house from afar, which shows that you are not far enough to lose yourself. You cross your legs and begin to meditate. You hold the collar of John and thinks of him with all your strength. You clear your thoughts of everything except John. John, John, John...

Nothing happens. You do not give up and continue to try. Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes... One hour passes, and nothing. You get tired of so much meditating when something hits you. Not literally, just a sudden thought. "The abandoned house above the lake."

You know: John is there. You run to warn Dave. Only he can save John.

 

**> Be John**

You can’t be John! He is fainted in Dave’s arms.

 

**> Be Dave Strider**

You are now Dave Strider. Again. You have your beloved John in your arms, unconscious. And you do not know what to do ... "Yes I know! I'll talk to Rose."

 

**\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] --**

TG: i found the missing

TG: he is unconscious

TG: he's so cute when he sleeps

TG: but he's a mess too

TG: rose are you there

TG: rose

TG: rose

TG: rose I need help

TG: rose this boy must weigh a ton

TG: rose helps me dammit call someone to help me it can be Vriska but call someone

TT: ...

TG: rose are you ok

TT: We're all doomed.

TG: rose what

TT: Mainly, John Egbert.

**\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --**

You are afraid. More than that, you're terrified. You want to take care of John, but do not know how to get out. You forgot how you got here and apparently the forest became darker than before.

 

**\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --**

GG: dave!

GG: dave, are you there?

GG: Daveeeeeeeeee: D

TG: jade what

GG: i have good news and bad news

TG: what wonderful

TG: all that i most want to listen is your news wow super funny

TG: really my goal in life is to hear it

TG: or read

GG: do not be so ironic with me, Dave.

GG: the news are related to you and to John

GG: a few minutes ago, rose explained to me the situation in which you, she and John are

GG: I'll help you

GG: but you need to carry John to a safe place, since he is unconscious

GG: okay dave? :)

TG: whatever

TG: i just want John be well

TG: only this

TG: is asking too much

GG: dave calm down!! it'll be okay: D

GG: i have to go! wait for me wherever you are. I'll take less than thirty minutes. <33

TG: hey jade

TG: wait

**\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --**

TG: damnit

TG: im alone now

TG: with a fat man fainted

TG: john seriously you should go on a diet

TG: i dont want my future boyfriend to be an obese

TG: seriously john egbutt

TG: jade why I love this kid

**\--- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --**

 

**> Be Nepeta Leijon**

You are Nepeta. A nice and cute girl, fanatic for anime, yaoi and cats. You wear a cap with catlike ears, and love to be called _neko girl_. At this point, you are in the Vriska Serket’s house, taking care of preparations for later.

“Vriska! Please, say me you called my dad, warning him I’m gonna stay in your house this weekend”

“Yes, Nepeta. Now, we have to call Gliese.”

“The new gurrrl?”

“Yep.”

“Hum… But why?”

“She knows things we want to know. She is Egbert and Lalonde’s friend.”

“But who ensures it?”

“My intuition”

You decide to stay quiet. Vriska looked at you with that look evil and psychotic. You like her; you are her friend but... Sometimes she scares you.

 

**\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --**

AC: :33 < karkat!!! :33

CG: WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME AND WHO GAVE YOU MY CHUMHANDLE

AC: :33 < I thought you would be more friendly, meow

CG: AND WHY WOULD I BE FRIENDLY WITH THE SCHOOL’S MOST PSICO AND CRAZY WHORE’S BEST FRIEND

AC: :33 < because purrharps I’m kinda different of her

CG: MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO FUCK YOUSELF

AC: :33 < I need your help karkitty

CG: AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD HELP YOU

AC: :33 < because I know someowthing you want to know :33

CG: LIKE WHAT

CG: NOT LIKE I AM INTERESTED TO HELP YOU

CG: NEITHER INTERESTED TO KNOW WHATEVERFUCK YOU KNOW

CG: IT’S JUST HYPOTHETICALLY SAYING

AC: :33 < terezi is single!!!

CG: OKAY AND WHATEVER

CG: IT’S NOT LIKE HER OR ANYTHING

AC: :33 < oh, please karkitty! Everybody knows you have flushed f33lings for her!

CG: OH FUCK, WHATEVER

CG: YOU WANT MY HELP

CG: WHATSHIT I HAVE TO DO FOR YOU

AC: :33 < just come at vriska’s pawnrty tonight!

CG: FIRST, I WAS NOT INVITED

CG: SECOND, I WOULDN’T GO TO THIS PSICOFACE’S PARTY

CG: THIRD, I NEVER SAID I WOULD HELP YOU ANYWAYS

AC: :33 < terezi will be here!! :33

CG: OH, WHAT SHIT

CG: ALRIGHT, I’LL BE THERE AT 8

CG: AND NEVER PESTER ME AGAIN

AC: :33 < cya tonight, karkitty

**\--- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] --**

**\--- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering centaurTesticle [CG] --**

AC: :33 < *ac jumps in the strongly horse-like troll back and say something nice* hello :333

CT: D -->Oh, hi Nepeta.

AC: :33 < you are coming tonight, right?

CT: D -->Are you really going to this party? I totally disapprove it.

AC: :33 < meow, so why don’t you come to guarantee I won’t make anything wrong?

AC: :33 < take this time to have some fun!! :33

CT: D -->I trust you, I just don’t trust in Vriska Serket neither any of her friends.

AC: :33 < meown <3333

AC: :33 < aradia will be here. I bet she is crazy to see you!!! :33

CT: D -->Oh, for gods. Really?

CT: D --> Maybe I need a towel.

CT: D --> or two.

AC: :33 < meow :333

**\--- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering centaurTesticle [CG] --**

“Now, a last conversation… Hope Vriska doesn’t kill me.”

**–- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering destroyaUnicorn [DU] –**

AC: :33 < I know you hate me.

DU: **well, so good 2know... its pleasant 2know that everybody knows you so well~~**

AC: :33 < Don’t be so bad with me. I’m already making a good action not using my cat puns with you, just to not annoy you.

DU: **who said i care?~~**

DU: **who ever said i would care?~~**

DU: **i** **hope u die, slowly and painfully~~**

DU: **In the worst way ever~~**

AC: :33 < Calm down, Echoey. I only need a little favor from you.

DU: **im all ears~~**

DU: **or eyes at least~~**

AC: :33 < Come to Vriska’s party tonight.

DU: **hum… gliese is coming, I suppose~~**

DU: **so ill go. but maybe, just maybe, I can misbehave myself a lot there~~**

AC: :33 < I don’t care, just come!

DU: **see u there, sweetheart.**

**–- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering destroyaUnicorn [DU] –**

Great! You, Nepeta Leijon, will bring together the people who most simply hate Vriska in her own party! But ... Why?

**"FOR THE HONOR AND GLORY OF SATAN, OF COURSE...** I mean, meow :33"

**== > END OF ACT 1**

 


	2. ==> INTERMISSION 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caliginous.
> 
> Blackrom.
> 
> Kismesissitude.
> 
> What defines the good Kismesis?
> 
> The good Kismesis hate your enemy for the depths of his soul, hatred pure and true in full measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This history was originally called "Kismesis" and was a one-shot about Echoey and Gliese. It was written by constantHeadache and revised by me.  
> Hope you like.
> 
> "BUT WTF this has nothing to do with the story!"  
> YES  
> IT  
> HAS

 

 **\-- destroyaUnicorn [DU] began trolling constantHeadache [CH] --**  

DU: oh well... look who decided 2show up~~

DU: the clown's queen finally decided give us the honor of her presence~~

DU: isnt it funny?~~

DU: NOW THE JOKE IS ON YOU, DEAR~~

CH: ...

DU: are you running from me again?~~

DU: just when a nice girl expose her blackest feelings 4you?~~

CH: your_black_flirt

CH: you

CH: are

DU: infuriating? beautiful? furiously desirable? ~ ~

CH: detestable

DU: finally~~

DU: the show show cant keep going on without our dear~~

DU: ~~circus freak~~

CH: i_want_you_to_bleed_in_public

DU: i cant hear u~~

CH: i_want_you_to_bleed_in_public

DU: you can not have a ~~BLACKROM~~ with only one active side~~

CH: I'LL_MAKE_YOU_BLEED_IN_PUBLIC

CH: and_leave_you_alone_in_the_crowd

CH: with_risk_of_someone_seeing_what_you_really_are

CH: that_would_satisfy_me

DU: it's a start~~

DU: could be better, but... it's a start~~

DU: and now that things became funny~~

DU: I have 2go~~

DU: <3<~~

CH: do_I_really_have_to

DU: <3<~~

DU: <3<~~

DU: <3< <3< <3< <3<~~

CH: <3<~~

DU: oh, gbye, luv~~ 

**\-- destroyaUnicorn [DU] ceased trolling constantHeadache [CH] --**

CH: you_are_absolutely_DETESTABLE

* * *

 

When his chest overflows into blackness bubbling by a single troll, someone you want to antagonize like there's no tomorrow...

Is that enough?

Every word, every action brings the bile to your throat, and in warm and quiet nights you wonder yourself:

"Does she hate me as I hate her?"

* * *

Someone had broken into your room, messed up your collection of CDs and threw half of them on the ground - the other half was placed in the wrong covers and repositioned in alphabetical order, the horror -, have stolen all your pieces of underwear and left a note written in black lipstick on one of your walls:

"CHOKE ON MY ENORMOUS BULGE, BITCH~~

E. <3<~~"

And your heart beats with adrenaline and with anger.

"I'll kill that bitch."

Then you make a prank to deliver fifty pizzas topped with extra grub in her dwelling. The twist is that you intercept the delivery man and place a bomb between the pizza boxes without him noticing.

Your kismesis will be covered by grub and pieces of deliveryman as soon as she opens the door, or at worst, she will have a terrible mess to clean up.

* * *

Killing your kismesis is a tremendous stupidity, as well as never letting him win.

It is clear that this idiot need you to relief here and there to he win sometimes.

But also... A kismesis that can overcome you only when you allow it is not a worthy rival.

Kismesissitude is about balance.

And buckets.

* * *

Three knocks on the door. Gliese was not expecting anyone, so she went carefully to the door and, as she was one step away from it, the person on the other side threw all his (huge, gigantic!) weight over the door and almost knocked Gliese out.

"I AM ON TROLLTUBE!"

Gliese was on the ground and Echoey was above her, covered by a brown goo and pieces of carapace. Underneath the dirt, she wore a known panty in head, like a fucking hat.

"YOU STOLE MY PANTIES!"

"PANTY RAID IS NOT A CRIME! YOU FILMED MY HUMILIATION AND PUT IT ONLINE!"

"HAVING YOUR FACE ISN'T A PUBLIC HUMILIATION ENOUGH FOR YOU BEING ACOSTUMED TO THE EXPOSURE?"

And then, they exchanged a couple of slaps, they kissed, and they pulled the hair of each other (aggressively). The night was still high and the broken door could wait another hour or two.

* * *

Sometimes you wonder if it wasn't too far, if you finally get that bitter victory and made her break...

It is a dream that brings you satisfaction in your imagination, but the idea of a world where you do not feel all this hate for that damn troll suffocates you more than your kismesis' hands around your neck.

"Seriously, Echoey! You couldn't choke a dead hoping beast, and I can still humiliate you while you do it. Though humble thee is pathetically easy-OW! You hit my head against the floor? Enough! I'll show who's in charge, your spoiled little bitch!"

* * *

"99 empty buckets on the wall, 99 empty buckets. You fill one, delivery it to Drones, 98 empty buckets on the wall-"

"We will not use more 98 buckets. I only had this bucket, anyway."

"Tsk, tsk, your frigid prude."

"Ugh, if a drone saw it, he would say that I mixed my fluids with sopor and I would be executed immediately"

"Why do not you stick your hand there and mix just a little to dilute the color?"

"And then what? Give a sip to try?"

"OH FUCK, THAT'S DISGUSTING! You are so disgusting, yuck. By chance this is your kind of usual thinking usual? That would make sense, someone who pretends to be so controlled and uptight actually be a repulsive perve-YOU PUT IT ON MY MOUTH! UGH, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"It was only a fingertip and I barely touched the stuff. Look, I just touched the green and everything. And you threw yourself on me covered in sauce grub, this is almost as disgusting as!"

"Enough! I'm confiscating this bucket from you now!"

"Come back here with my bucket!"

* * *

If there is something wich Echoey is good, is being hateful. My destined enemy. Goal of my deepest hatred. She hates me and I hate her and everything she does, infuriates me.

Sometimes or we exaggerate or else we do not shake the right buttons, we hesitate, but we are always learning.

Kismesissitude is it.

And sometimes, it is run youself naked around your house, behind the troll you hate most in the world, because he stole your only bucket. (I hope she falls and get covered in genetic material.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 CHAPTERS AND... hiatus :3


	3. ==> ACT 2

**== > ACT 2**

Now you're on ACT 2. You can choose one of these char-Just Kidding. You can't choose anything here. You just read and swallow everything I write.  ** _Deal_with_it.gif_**

**> 8e the huge 8itch-I mean, Vriska Serket**

You are now Vriska Serket. You and Nepeta are preparing things for the party tonight. It's 1 p.m. and you're already tired. Your parties are always the best, which means they are extremely exhausting to do.

You decide to call Gliese while Nepeta chat with her loser friends. Gliese is a new student who is very close to John Egbert and Rose Lalonde. You want to get from her all possible information about the two biggest losers of the school, taking advantage of her inferiority and acceptance complex. But underneath it, you just want to know how close John is from Dave, if they have been dating or something. You will not forgive yourself for having been exchanged for another boy.

You call her. It rings once... Twice...

_"Hello?"_

"Uh, Gliese?"

_"Nop, try again dumbass."_

"Who's there? Is this Gliese's number?"

_"Wow, too much questions. I'm Echoey, and yep, this is Gliese's number._ "

You recognize her name and her voice... Echoey, Echoey... Student of 2nd year, shorty, not skinny, but not fat; she got desirable curves in her body; also, she has a long black hair, always tied up in a high ponytail, and a cute girly face, but she is thicker and more venomous than yourself .

"I just want to talk with Gliese."

_"I'm sorry, but she can't talk right now. She's too busy shaving up the intimate parts. Ya know how it is, huh? She never made it in life, it seems she has a for-HEY YOU SLAPPED ME BITCH!"_

_"SO SORRY HONEY, NOW GET MY PHONE BACK!"_

_"MAKE ME YOU SUCH OUTRAGEOUSLY WHALE-LOOKING BITCH"_

_"YOU SUCH A BITCH! GIMME MY PHONE!"_

_"NEVER"_

The discussion seems to be serious. You simply hang up and look at Nepeta. She is in her notebook - which have so many anime and cats stickers you can barely recognize it's a notebook - talking to someone at pesterchum. 

"Who are you chatting Nepeta?"

But Nepeta does not answer. She is immersed in his own world. Usually when she does it, she's chatting with Terezi. Ugh, you hate that girl, not because she was blind neither because she was ugly nor wear ridiculous clothes, but because she was in love with that loser, Karkat. Ugh, just thinking about it gives you chills.

You ignore everything around and go to your computer, open your pesterchum and see who's online. You see that Gliese is, and then decides chat with her.

**–- arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering constantHeadache [CH] –**

AG: uh, hello gliese. :::;)

CH: hello_vriska

AG: Is it you? I called you a little ago, and Echoey answered the phone, and... I don't know, it seemed that you were fighting or something

CH: yeah_hum_we_were_fighting

CH: she_is_a_bitch

CH: a_huge_bitch

CH: but_what_do_you_want_with_me_miss_popular

AG: I just want you in my parrrrrrrrty tonight! I want you to 8ecome popular too! :::;)

CH: sorry_but_I_cant_go

AG: pleeeeeeeease!!!!!!!! I swear god it'll 8e the 8est party you ever 8e like everrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!

CH: i_can_think_about_it

CH: goodbye_vriska

  
**\-- constantHeadache [CH] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] --**

“She is weird. Who in their right mind rejects an invitation to my party?” You get up and go to the kitchen. Your sister, Aranea, is preparing some weird food for her.

"Aranea, please. Stop trying to be the winner of  _Top Chef Huge Weirdo Edition_ , please."

"Shut up Vriska! I'm just baking some cake. John Egbert loves cake."

You just ignore here... for 10 seconds. WHAT DID SHE SAY? JOHN EGBERT?

"WAIT, ARANEA! DID YOU INVITE JOHN FUCKINLOSER EGBERT TO MY PARRRRRRRTY?"

"Party...? Oh, I totally forgot. Today is your party day. Oh, fuck. I just invited him and Lalonde to watch some movies. We started hanging out together two weeks ago, and they look so cool! You should give them a chance!"

You take a deep breath, just to not kill your big sister today.

"Okay, if you stick with the responsibility to let the two losers away from me and my friends, I can just ignore that they are in the same space and time as me."

Aranea gives you a smile and went back to the cake. You just go upstairs to scream the loudest you can at Nepeta.

"NEPETA!!!!!!!! YOU DON'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT MY FUCKBIGSIS' MADE TODAY."

Nepeta looks at you, a little confused.

"Hum... what Vriska?"

"SHE JUST INVITED JOHN LOSER EGFUCKBUTT AND ROSE LALOSER TO MY PARTY!"

"Hum, wow. That's... That's awkward because Dave is coming too, and they are friends, and Gliese is coming! And they all are friends! And also, Echoey is coming and..."

"Echoey...? Did you invite Echoey. To. MY. PARTY."

It sounded more like an affirmation than a question.

"... maybe? We were chatting in pesterchum and maybe I.."

"Nobody  _maybely_  invites someone to a party. Or you invite, or you DON'T"

"Uuh... Are you angry with me Vriska?"

You take a another deep breath. You are not angry with her - not at all.

"No, Nepeta, sorry. I just don't want these losers on MY party."

"But Vriska, why do you hate them so much?"

"They are disgusting, that's all. I hate them. and I love Dave Strider."

"We all know it. But you know what the rumors say, right?"

"Rumors?"

"... Oh, you don't."

"What rumors, Nepeta?"

"... I can't tell you, and you don't want to know."

"NEPETA LEIJON. TELL ME."

"... Dave Strider and John Egbert are... kinda... dating?"

You blink twice to her.

"I already knew these rumors..."

"... but you knew that they were caught making out in the school bathroom?"

She said it so fast you needed some seconds to absorb the information. WHAT?

"WHAT?"

"... Only rumors, I don't know if it is true..."

You are so angry, so mad, you could kill someone. John Egbert will pay for all his sins. 

**> A few hours in the future, but not many**

You are nobody now. You just know that Vriska's party started an 6 p.m. and at 7 p.m. John, Rose and Dave showed up. They were welcomed by Aranea. Dave split from the group to catch drink for everyone.

Dave met Aradia and Sollux. They had a short conversation, because Sollux wanted to  _"have a particular chat with Aradia gurl"_  what actually means they wanted to make out. Dave went to the crew where met Terezi, Karkat, a new girl he didn't remember the name and Echoey. 

"Hey,  _Pstrider_! Oh my  _goxx_ , I called you  _Pstrider_! It looks like spider and oh my  _goxx_  hahahaahah"

"Are you drunk Echoey? Oh fuck, obvious question."

"I'm not  _trunk_ , I mean, drunk. I'm fine, okay?"

"You know that girl right there?" Dave said, pointing to a shorty-haired girl.

"Which  _gurl_? There's a lot of girls right here, hic."

"Oh god, you should go home, or your brother will get mad at you."

"Who  _xaid_  that? OH GOD,  _XAID_!"

Dave just gave up, and walked back to Aranea's room. But, nobody was there. So he walked a little and found Aranea.

"Hey, Aranea! Have you seen Rose and John?"

"What, they? Rose is the kitchen eating something... I guess John is with her."

"Okay, thanks."

Dave went to the kitchen, but Rose was there alone. Alone with some drunk teenagers.

"Rose, where is John?"

"Oh, isn't he with Aranea?"

"No, he isn't. She said he'd be here with you"

"Hum... He said he wanted to play something and went to the living room, I guess"

"I already looked for him there, he isn't there."

"So I don't know. Relax, it's a party!"

"No, it's a  _Vriska's party_  and she hates John. And hates you."

"But she loves you, Strider."

"But I love another person."

"Who?"

Dave just shut up, and turned around.

"Hey, Dave? Try asking Vriska."

Dave just left.

So Dave met Vriska and had a conversation you all already know.

**> Be John**

**  
**You are now John. You get tired of being with Aranea and Rose. You want to play, you want to leave. You want your bed and your house. You don't want to be at Vriska's party. You went to living room and turned your notebook on.

**\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --**

EB: hey dave are you there

EB: dave where are you

EB: im on the living room

EB: i want to go home

EB: and i need to talk with you

**\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --**

 You see you were not connected to internet, so your messages will only reach Dave when you connect yours-WHAT? Suddenly, someone get you by the back and put something in your mouth. It smells weird, and you are... sleepy... You want... sleep...

**> END OF ACT 2**

 


End file.
